


Green Eyes, Grey Fur

by Politzania



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Transformation, Drabble, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Tony is the adorable victim of  Stephen’s jealous ex-lover.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Green Eyes, Grey Fur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/gifts).



> Title: Green Eyes, Grey Fur  
> Collaborator Name: PoliZ  
> Card Number: 3012  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794681  
> Square Filled: R3 - Silver-Haired Tony  
> Ship/Main Pairing: IronStrange (Tony/Stephen)  
> Rating: General  
> Major Tags: Drabble, magic, animal transformation  
> Summary: Tony is the adorable victim of Stephen’s jealous ex-lover.  
> Word Count: 100

The sleek, smoky-furred canid leapt onto the desk to sit with his fluffy, white-tipped tail wrapped around him. He glared at Stephen and let loose a volley of affronted yips. 

“I agree, beloved,” Stephen replied, hiding his smile. “Clea has both a jealous streak a mile wide and a terrible sense of humor.” 

He glanced at the tabloid Wong had dropped off; its headline read: _Sorcerer Supreme Caught Canoodling with Silver Fox Billionaire_. 

Tony growled at the tabloid and lifted his leg; Stephen wagged his finger. 

“Now, now...” 

Tony pouted in response. 

“Don’t worry. The spell will wear off soon.”


End file.
